This project has proven that U.V. irradiated genomes replicate partially and repeatedly, leading to accumulation of partial copies (replicas). Those then recombine leading to restoration of large recombinant molecules and ultimately reactivation of infected complex. Obtained results are in contrast to frequently postulated interparental recombination as a mechanism of M.R. This portion of the research involved measurement of the size of progeny fragments, the rate of DNA synthesis and strand exchange assays. It was also shown that any DNA molecule within Vegetative pool has an equal chance to replicate, i.e., there are no privileged or excluded moieties, as could be predicted by linear replication, (like Rolling circle mode) or strong permanent attachment of template molecules to putative machinery (like membranes). It was further shown that in the absence of gene 32 protein genome is cut into some 5-7 subunits which replicate once. Those are representative of all the length of genome, but, for any given replicon only one strand is being replicated while the other is destroyed.